Reality is Fickle
by S. EJ Tapson
Summary: "Cato…" "Shh, Glim. Soon, the others will be awake and we'll be back to reality. But right now, all I want is you." Cato/Glimmer
1. Prologue

Reality is fickle

Prologue

"Cato…"

"Shh, Glim. Soon, the others will be awake and we'll be back to reality. But right now, all I want is _you_."

A tear welled up in Glimmer's eye, which Cato reached for, and took away. "And all _I _want is you."

"Then what's the problem?" Cato frowned. He had never been overly deep with emotion, even if he did whisper sweet things to Glimmer in the night.

"Like you said, its not real. Either way, one of us will be dead and heart-broken. Its not going to work."

"But just for now. To fuel our reason for doing this whole thing. Keeping each other alive is the one thing we need to do! Now, can we make this happen? Can we make this real?" Cato stared at Glimmer, at her shifting eyes and her sighs. "Glimmer?" His voice cracked, and there was so much sincerity in his eyes that Glimmer nodded, without a thought.

"Yes Cato."

They both smiled at each other, their matched beauty. Well, almost.

Cato reached up and lifted a stray blonde streak of Glimmer's hair, hooking it around her ear. He leaned in, and finally, their lips met for the third time that night.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N This story is in Third Person, unless indicated, by either it saying 'Glimmer', 'Clove', etc at the top, thanks :3**

"I volunteer."

Those two words had changed Cato's life. It wasn't like it was a surprise that his decision had caused his world to flip, but he had been training to say that line for years.

Although, one thing he hadn't counted on was the girl who was stuck on replay on the television in District 2's quarters. Glimmer was smiling, waving and winking at the camera, causing the whole of Panem's male population to fall in love with her. If anyone else was bargaining on staying alive due to sponsors, they could give up now. Because Glimmer knew what she was doing, and she was doing it well.

"Seems like someone has a crush. Don't go all weak, Cato. Even if it will help me to kill you, it makes me want to chuck up. Especially on a little blonde bimbo."

"Shut up, Clove," Cato snapped, flicking the television off.

"Aww, poor Cato. You're only grouchy because of the obvious pressures of young love. Still, if you don't want to kill her, I will," Clove offered. Sometimes that girl seriously got on his nerves.

"Just-"

"Stop _arguing_! Gawd, its doin' my 'ead in, you lot. Ay thought escortin' thing were supposed to be easy, but not wid you lots!" groaned their 'lovely' escort.(**A/N**I know the grammar is horrendous, but its supposed to be, this woman is dumb.)

Cato rolled my eyes and strode out of the room. "We're not arguing, Bessy, go back to your wine."

"Oh, I will deary, but, and I know this ain't part of the job description, but I really feel like we've connected, you know?" the drunken freak was peering up at him, who loomed above her, sober as… well, a sober person.

"Do you want a glass of water?"

"Na, sweetie, I got this wine!" Bessy giggled hysterically.

Cato just nodded and made his way up the stairs to his room. Tomorrow was the first day of training, and the first day he'd properly see _her_. He was looking forward to it.

"Wake up! I've got a sodding headache and we need to be their in ten! Wash, dress, eat, go!" Bessy screeched as she paced up and down, checking her watch frantically.

Cato jumped out of bed, combed his hair, washed, dressed in the regulation training gear, and wolfed down breakfast, whilst Clove dragged herself out of bead, struggled to brush her hair, and then collapsed back on her bed. Cato bounded in, squirting her with water from a beaker he'd found.

"What were you _drinking_ last night, Clovey-wovey?"

She looked like she was about to punch him, but he nodded at the clock and she moved quicker than Cato, dodging into every room to get ready. When they were both lined up, Bessy smiled.

"Now, Enobaria is not here today," she frowned. "But oh well! She'll be back soon and then you can get everything sorted with this tactics stuff. But now, I want you to impress the Gamemakers. Make them remember you! But save the best till last, because, in a few days, you will be judged in front of the game makers, and higher scores, mean more bets, and more bets mean more sponsors! So, lets find out where the hell we're meant to be…"

When Bessy finally found out where the Training Centre was, she realised that her watch was thirty minutes ahead. "Oh well! We only have a few minutes until the others arrive, so, take your places! Do what they say! See you in a few!" "That woman has problems," Clove said, and Cato laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't ditch her walk off yourself! Seriously, I was about to lead her into a cupboard, lock the door and find the bloody place myself!"

Cato shook his head, laughing. "Yeah, but she'd probably get out and make out that we'd tried to kill her, then we'd have to feel guilty and buy her more Sherry."

"Huh, so much for that dream."

**A/N Please clicky that button down there (;**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N And this is where they meet :3  
**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Atala. I'm your head trainer," came a voice behind them.

Cato and Clove turned sharply. Cato nodded and crossed his arms, determined to show off his muscles to this 'trainer'. Atala was about thirty, with skin the colour of coffee and rich, chocolate hair. She looked strong, and had an aura of wisdom. Cato wasn't _scared_ of her, but he knew, deep down, if they were going to fight each other, that she would be some competition.

"Cato," he says shortly, shaking her hand. Clove just nods and folds her arms to mimic her district partner's.

"Well, aren't you the early birds! Usually, you careers are… I expect District One and Four shall be arriving soon."

"Hear that, Cato," Clove hissed. Cato had to bend down to hear her. "You'll see your girlfriend."

Cato just rolled his eyes and wandered over to the sword base. He was just about to pick up a mace, when a perfectly manicured hand shot out and grabbed it.

"Hey, I'm good with a mace. Aren't I Marvel!" her voice was sweet and girly, with a flirtatious edge.

"Erm, yeah Glimmer!" Glimmer. Glimmer. Glimmer. Glimmer.

It was her! The girl on the tapes!

"Hi, I'm Cato, District Two," he said, before he could stop himself.

"Oh, hey. I'm Glimmer, District One," she smiled up at him, her eyes shining. Of course, he knew that. Her expression changed quickly, like she had a change of tactic. "Anyway, I'll see you round."

And she waked off. Just like that.

Clove laughed and whispered, "I think she's playing hard to get. Or, she's resisting your erm, charms…"

"Shut up, Clove. Go find a guy who's gonna want to look at you twice."

Before Clove could punch him, Cato slipped off to follow Glimmer.

* * *

"So I hear you're handy with a mace?" He said, once he'd found her watching Marvel spear a dummy.

"Yeah… I kinda just said that," Glimmer replied, laughing. "But its sweet that you'd listened!" she said brightly.

Sweet. So Cato, fierce, brave, strong Cato, had been called sweet.

"And do you like sweet guys?" He said, trying to sound seductive.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I prefer strong guys myself."

"I can be strong!" Cato replied quickly, nodding his head. "In fact, I'm rarely, er, not strong!"

_Oh my God Cato, you're so good at this,_ he thought scalding to himself. _Just pick up a damn God sword and tear the dummy! That way, she'll have to notice you._

Cato made his way back over to the sword table, and found himself a large, sleek, show-offish one.

"Watch this," he whispered as he brushed past Glimmer.

Cato flicked a switch on the control panel, and automatically, the dummies started chucking themselves at him, while he flicked and swished and chopped and struck into their rubber skin.

When he had finished demolishing the display unit, he chucked his sword to the ground and sauntered back to where Glimmer was standing.

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed," she said, winding her hands around Cato's neck.

Cato's whole body seemed to react to her touch, and his mind blurred as she smirked, at his dumbfounded expression.

"See ya round."

So she was still playing, as Clove had said, 'hard to get'. Cato felt enraged. After all that, all she said was 'see ya round'? Well, she had hung on to his neck, but it seemed that she was very much in charge. Which he hated. _It was time to show who was _really_ in charge, _he thought.

* * *

**A/N **

**I'm sh'ooo mean, I gotta get a few more reviews before the next one comes up :D At least 6 ? xo**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N Chapter Four was originally attached to this one, but it was waaay too long, so I cut it in half(: Please bear in mind, while at District One, Glimmer was sort of into the same stuff a Finnick, so don't be all shocked:L And if you think the this Glimmer is different from the Prologue Glimmer, you'll see why in future chapters. [It involves Cato's confession and a letter from Glimmer's mother] **

**I just wanted to say Thank You quickly to..**

**xxPurpleStarsxx **

**AsheLyne **

**EMPG22HoPe **

**Rachelle31 **

**And, the amazing DragonGirl317 **

**Also to the other sauceome reviewers! I'll mention you in the next chapter!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The rest of the day passed with no real excitement. Clove killed several more dummies, Glimmer gained several more admirers, from District Five and District Nine, mainly the male. Marvel advanced with his spear throwing, and was taught how to throw it with ease from across the training centre, but could only land it on the leg once. And Cato? He strolled around, flexing his muscles, hoping to be noticed. He could hear giggling, but whenever he'd turn around, all he could see is Glimmer, keeping a perfectly straight face and killing some other dummies.

So when he was helping, well, watching, his mentors, Enobaria and Sulen find Clove, he took Sulen aside and asked him how to get a girl.

"Ah, well that's complicated. Show off? Invite her round here? That's a good one. I'll grant you permission to invite her over, if you want?"

Cato nodded, already planning. "Hey, I'll check outside," He said. He was mainly going out so he could possibly see Glimmer, but instead, he bumped right into Clove and Marvel, who were obviously quite busy.

Clove jumped out of her skin when she saw Cato, and she quickly slapped Marvel around the face. "Well that will teach you to jump on me like that!" She yelled, slamming the District Two door behind her.

Marvel looked gobsmacked. I mean, as far as he could tell, Clove was more than willing to kiss him.

Cato winked at him. "Marv, Clove hates to show her emotions in the presence of someone whose gonna tease the crap out of her about it. I.e., me."

Marvel nodded slowly, then made his way over to the lift.

"Wait! Tell Glimmer to knock for me here tonight will you?" Cato said, confidently. Marvel nodded again, then punched in the button for One.

**Floor One**

Marvel pushed his way into the make-shift apartment, and nodded quickly at Cashmere, who was poring over her notes, which had detailed bios of all the tributes. He waited outside his partner's room for a second, before striding in. Marvel raised an eyebrow when he saw that Glimmer was dressed in only floral underwear, with a flimsy red silk dressing gown on top. He lay down next to her without invitation.

"Sexy." He remarked, sarcastically.

Glimmer grinned at him. "I know right," she said, winking.

"Anyway, Cato says to meet him at their place tonight," Marvel said, yawning.

"Oh my god! What should I wear!" Glimmer said, snapping into action.

"Well, I did think of that, and I got Cashmere to find this little dress. It suits you, y'know. It's see-through, so I thought you'd like it. That's your dress code? Isn't it?"

Glimmer pretended to be annoyed, but then she jumped on top of Marvel.

"Hey, remember who your boyfriend is," Marvel said, but he took a bit of Glimmer's honey-blonde hair and twirled it around his finger.

"I haven't got a boyfriend!" she replied, grinning. "And I wanted to say thank you." She then pretended to look hurt, and she sat up, looking the other way.

"Hey! Yeah, you can say thank you anytime," Marvel said. It kinda sounded better in his head. But Glimmer smiled, and leant down over him to gently kiss him. Marvel broke apart, after a minute. "You do know, if this ever happens in the training centre, I'm dead."

* * *

**A/N The quota is... 18? Can I get even 20? [As my last quota was 6, and I got 14 :3]**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N Woah! Those reviews cam quick! I love you all ! (; **

**So this is gonna be on for a while before I update again, I hope you like it (:**

**Please review, and I'll update sooner(;**

* * *

"What about me?"

"Well, you'll find a way to wriggle out of it, and probably walk in to Cato's room at the dead of night. He'll probably forgive you then."

Glimmer laughed, and she gently traced the outline of Marvel's jaw. He touched her thigh, and Glimmer smirked.

"I'm totally irresistible." She stated, turning over to lie next to him again. "And I'm gonna be totally late if you don't get out to let my get ready."

"But, what's more embarrassing than being in your underwear?" Marvel said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm, good point. Now, where's that dress?"

Marvel grabbed a small piece of gold material, and thrust it at Glimmer.

"Thanks."

As Glimmer quickly changed, she realised how short it was. And how see-through.

"Huh. Oh well, he's totally gonna freak when he sees me in this. And its going to be totally funny, as _I'm_ the one in charge, not him." Glimmer seemed to share Cato's earlier fears. "Anyway, see you later Marvel, if I don't stay the night, I'll tell you how totally awesome I was, and how we're definitely gonna win all the sponsors." She blew a kiss in his direction, and raced out the door. She waved very slightly to Cashmere, who nodded.

**Floor Two **

**Cato POV**

I hadn't really given a specific time to Glimmer, so I wasn't expecting her to knock gently on my bedroom door just as I was about to go and find her.

I opened the door for her, and _wow._ She was dressed in this flimsy little see-through dress, and boy did she look impressive.

"Hey," I said, raising my eyebrows at her little party frock.

"Hi," Glimmer replied, biting her lip. "You wanted to see me?"

She made her way to my bed, perching on the end of it.

"Yeah. Well," I tried to think of something to say. "You seemed kinda interested in me, but then you just walk off."

"Well yeah, you can't really expect me to pay all my attention to you. I mean, even that guy from District Four's offered to come see me tonight."

"So you're nothing but a slut." I said, realising this. If all she wanted was a good night, what was the problem? He had slept with countless other girls back in Two, but Glimmer was different. Glimmer was the only person who had made Cato guess and work, and actually make her talk to him.

"Well, I guess so. But if there's someone who I _really_ like, and I _really_ want him to know that."

"And who's that?"

"Take three guesses."

"Marvel? No? That District Four guy? No?" Cato smirked and said, "Me?"

Glimmer smiled and closed the gap between their lips.

"Good guess."

* * *

**Thanks for reading(;**

**Quota is... late twenties? 28? Please review :3 xo**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! No idea whether people still read this aha :L but anyway, after agesss! I finally came back and decided to update! I've got a new laptop so none of my upcoming chapters were saved :( but I have started the next chapter on my new laptop :D So yes, please review/follow/favourite, and I'll update soon!**

After I little more playfulness and flirting, I finally snuck out of Cato's room, slipping my dress and running silently to my floor. I peered in through Marvel's room, and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed topless, lifting some weights. Quietly, I tip toed behind him and jumped on him from behind. He eagerly brought my lips to his, and after a quick make-out session, and rolled back and onto my back, onto the other side of the bed.

"Did you have fun being a slut?" Marvel asked playfully. I hit him on the shoulder, winking at him.

"Well, we kissed, and then he got all weird and emotional so I told him I liked him, flirted, kissed him, teased him a bit, then left." I shrugged, like it was everyday business.

"Owhh!" Marvel complained, "So no naughty stories I can laugh my ass off over?"

"Nope, sorry sugar." I quickly kissed his nose, then got him to help me out of the tiny dress. "I gotta go soon, we've got training tomorrow…"

"Urgh, fine." Marvel said, annoyed. Oh I do love him. I laughed and climbed on top of him, and carried out our make out session. While Cato was arrogant and liked to see people needing him, Marvel was blunt and touchy-feely, the type of guy who doesn't care if you're sleeping with his best mate, as long as he can get in there too. Cato is _way_ more serious and dominant. Sad times for him when I decide to heat things up a bit in training.

It was another early, early morning. The sun shone and the birds sang, and all that lovely bull you get taught in school. I slipped on my training gear and ate a quick breakfast, spending more time on my hair and make-up than my conversation and food. As soon as me and Marvel enter the lift, Cato and Clove from the floor above.

The awkwardness is almost visible. I touch Marvel's chest firmly and whisper into his ear, laughing, but when the lift stops momentarily at 3, I make my way towards Cato, my back to him. He slowly, confidently slips himself in behind me, and starts whispering in my ear little nothings. I smile and remain firm, not reacting to what he's saying in my body, just laughing and smiling.

I can see Clove trying to keep her face expressionless, but I'm sure it must be quite hard to when your team member looks like he's about to make out with your opponent right in front of you.

Clove finally cleared her throat, her fists clenched, glaring intensely at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped away, right in front of her and opposite the boys, standing the other way. As we reached the top of the building, I flounced out first, Marvel quickly joining me at my side.

"Good work. Cato is putty in your hand. In the arena, watch out for the 2 girl, she looks hot as fuck but dangerous."

"Oh Marvel, you know you ruined your scientific evaluation by swearing, and how the hell is she 'hot'?"

"Oi, she's dangerous, and not worse for wear in the looks department. Hot."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! A little more swearing, sorry! But yes, not sure what I put this as, but it won't be graphic so I'll keep it off M if it isn't! 55 ish reviews till the next chapter? 52? Aha xoxox**


	7. NOTE FOR GLARVEL GLATO CONFUSION: READ

**NOT A CHAPTER, A NOTE-**

Basically, at the moment, you guys are probably confused because at the moment it seems like a Glarvel FanFic, btu it's still Glato, but Glimmer's still a minx and flirts with Marvel her childhood friend. Glimmer's confused also who she likes, but she does somehow believe that Cato is the one, she just can't think straight because of the games. She's also a bit scared of Marvel, so lies that it's just a game for Marvel's sake. But this is a Glato fic, and in the arena where she's apart from Marvel more, there's more Glato. But at the moment it's got some Glarvel, so I hope you don't mind!

Keep reading!

S EJ. Tapson.


End file.
